As is well known in the prior art, electronic devices are an extremely important part of today's modern society for a number of reasons. They are used in industry to improve productivity, for example. They are also used by both industry and society, in general, as a means for communicating with one another, such as by cellular telephones and email.
Unfortunately, as is equally well known, some electronic devices can be and oftentimes are used by terrorist and/or other criminal elements for illegal purposes.
Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, it has been demonstrated that there are significant advantages to be gained by the analysis of both intentional and unintentional emissions from electronic devices to garner information about the emitting equipment, the information processed by the equipment and the location of the equipment.
For example, cellular telephone carrier frequencies can readily be utilized to determine the location of a cellular telephone or collect the information being sent via the carrier of that telephone. Wim Van Eck demonstrated the ability to measure pixels on a computer screen at a distance in 1985.
Directed Energy Weapons (DEW) have been demonstrated to be capable of impacting electronics at a substantial distance. Additionally, receiver technology has been demonstrated to be capable of measuring very low level unintended signatures from electronics. In fact the entire field of electromagnetic compatibility is built around assuring that unintentional emissions from one device do not interfere with other devices.
Doppler Radar and multi-antenna multi-location measurement approaches are the manner in which transmitting electronics are normally located.